


Lola and Lana's Middle School Days

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lola and Lana's Middle School Days [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Mean Girls References, Middle School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Lola and Lana's first day of middle school but the problem is Lana couldn't fit in with the prim and perfect girls.





	1. Chapter 1

2022

Ever since Lori, Leni and Luna graduated and moved out, Today is Lola and Lana's first day of middle school.

Rita drives Luan, Lincoln, Lynn Jr and Lucy to Royal Woods High School.

Rita drives Lisa and Lily to Royal Woods Elementary School.

And finally Rita drives Lola and Lana to Royal Woods Middle School.

Lola and Lana walked into Royal Woods Middle School.

Lola has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink headband, white earrings, a pearl necklace, a pink shirt, grayish pink skirt and dark pink flat shoes.

Lana has long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a dark blue newsboy cap, a blue jacket, a grayish blue shirt, navy jeans and red sneakers.

Lola and Lana walked into a classroom and see a preteen goth girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black dress with red skull buttons, white stockings and black flat shoes.

Lola and Lana sits next to a goth girl.

"Hi i'm Lola and this is my sister Lana"

"I'm Mariza"

Lola and Lana shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell ranged

Mariza, Lola and Lana walked into the cafeteria but they see the mean girls

Mariza said "Oh no"

Lana said "What what is it"

Mariza pointed at the mean girls

The first girl had long blonde hair in ringlets. She wears a pink dress with bows and white flat shoes.

The second girl was asian and had black hair She wears a green dress.

And finally the third girl was Italian and had dark brown hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple dress.

Lana said "Who are those"

Mariza said "The most popular girls in campus"

Lola said "They are prim and perfect unlike you two"

But Lola realized something

"Lana"

Lana walked to the mean girls

"Hi I'm Lana"

"Lana ha! That sounds like a dead Latina lady's name"

The mean girls laughed until Mariza appears behind them

The mean girls screamed

Mariza said "Hi I'm Mariza and you better not to mess with Lana or there will be serious consequences"

The mean girls gulped


End file.
